


Miracles can happen

by Miraculous2017



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous2017/pseuds/Miraculous2017
Summary: Marinette never believed in luck until one day a miracle happened. Her whole life changed but with fortune comes misfortune...Can she keep everyone she knows safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK can't tag and I might have missed out a few characters but at least I tried. Also it might not be edited because I am doing it on my phone and it's my first fanficton.

****Marinette was not excited for the day. She pleaded with her mum that she could off school longer but it didn't work. She miserably strolled to school and made her way to the classroom. Then she saw Chloe.  
Marinette always hated Chloe ever since the beginning. She looked like a brat from Marinette's view. As she went to her seat she saw Chloe move to sit their. So Marinette rushes the opposite way to where she used to sit. Suddenly, she was greated by a very new face.

"Hey, are you alright. You look a bit scared. Hello."

"Oh. Sorry I am just very nervous. I don't really like talking to people."

"Well then. You can start Talking to ME, Alya."

"Hello Alya my name is Marinette." Marinette Said with confidence.

'Guess sometimes luck can shine' thought Marinette. Unfortunately her moment was ruined with registration but she felt much happier.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the day came and marinette could not wait to go back to school for the first time. She had made friends with most of the class. Something she could never do until then. As she got home she saw something odd on the news. It was about a search for the worst villain in town called Hawk Moth. He had unleashed evil on the town a few times but never like this.

She went up to her room like everytime there was an attack on the city. She always felt safe there but then...

As watched from the safety of her window she saw an old man unable to move and ran outside to help him putting herself in danger but...

Nothing happened luck was on her side. She ran back inside to her room and found an odd looking box....


	3. Miraculous ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ladybug comes and learns how to fly.

As she opened the box a kwami comes out. Her mother always told her stories about them seeing in China you had to learn about them. Marinette was fearless. Her mother said kwamis were meant to be kind and secret from others apart from the ones who have one.

"Hello, my name is Tikki and I am the kwami of the ladybug miraculous and bring you the power of luck to bring bad luck to the akumas Hawk Moth sends to do his evil bidding," said Tikki. She was shocked to see Marinette reacting with a panic attack. 

"Listen don't worry you can do it all you have to do is find the object that holds the akuma, use your lucky charm to get it, destroy it, capture it with your yo-yo and finally throw your lucky charm in the air and say 'miraculous ladybug' and then you are done until the next akuma returns." 

"Yeah but what if I mess up and what if we have to keep it secret then if my new friend knows I am hiding something she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and then I will be lonely and Chloe will bully me even more and life will be the worst," said Marinette saying her words very fast not giving herself time to breathe. 

"Don't worry you will be perfectly fine and nothing will happen. Also you do have to keep it a secret from everyone. They will never find out unless they see because you have all the luck in world," said Tikki hoping that her words will reasure marinette giving her hope.

Then Marinette made it her duty to try and do what she was told to do but Tikki forgot to tell her how.

"Oh also to do all the stuff I said you have to say spots on and you will transform into the superhero Ladybug," said Tikki. 

"Spots on."

 


	4. Chapter 4

_I am alone and scared. Will I do it????_

Marinette came towards the 'akuma' and panic urged through her system. She was trying but she started to get dizzy so hid. Then she went to hide bit saw people starting cheering for her to fight. So she fought.

She had done everything Tikki said she wasn't really a klutz. I Guess her life was pulling and holding up.

The next day came like lightning and all Alya would speak about was ladybug she got 8 detentions in one day just talking about ladybug too much. Marinette almost committed suicide. 

The next akuma happened, so did the next and the next. Then as soon as they all they knew a month had passed.

After that month things became hard and almost too hard will help be given to our fellow hero or...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. It might have been rubbish but it was my first. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
